


July 27, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Silver Banshee smiled after Supergirl concealed her ears from Reverend Amos Howell's voice.





	July 27, 2002

I never created DC.

Silver Banshee smiled after Supergirl concealed her ears from Reverend Amos Howell's voice and recalled knocking her enemy down with an attack recently.

THE END


End file.
